1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to governors, and more particularly, to electronically controlled, hydraulically actuated precision governors for controlling the operating RPM of an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art disclose numerous governing devices for regulating the operating RPM of internal combustion engines.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,395,718, 3,530,672 and 3,574,475, (Wolff) discloses various diesel engine governor structures which include hydraulically displaceable actuators coupled to the rack of the diesel engine fuel injection pump for controllably displacing the rack to regulate the operating RPM of the engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,174 (Butscher) discloses an electronic speed regulator for internal combustion engines and incorporates an electronic control means including proportional, integral and derivative amplifiers. U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,837 (Lundberg) discloses an automatic speed control device for diesel engines including a hydraulic actuator for positioning the diesel engine throttle and a means for producing a position signal corresponding to throttle position. U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,798 (Jania) discloses a speed control system for an automotive vehicle including electronic control means having a throttle position transducer for controlling the engine throttle position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,556,154 (Kramer) discloses an electro-hydraulic control arrangement for which a double acting spool valve has electrical controls actuated by electomagnetic on-off valves.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,791 (Feldman) discloses an electrical circuit for regulating the operating RPM of an engine and incorporated pneumatic pressure for driving an actuator to reposition the engine throttle.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,372,680 and 3,587,540 disclose electrically actuated solenoid type fuel injectors for regulating the flow of a pressurized hydraulic fluid.
The following U.S. patents are also of interest: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,699,935 (Adler); 3,842,815 (Bechstein); 3,832,846 (Leeson); 3,830,211 (Bechstein); 3,800,755 (Klaiber); 3,893,537 (Sakakibara); 3,884,205 (Staudt); 3,884,206 (Ritter); 3,847,127 (Staudt); 3,841,111 (Staudt); 3,897,763 (Williams); 3,425,401 (Lang); 3,426,777 (Plummer); 3,225,814 (Capwell), 3,651,793 (Reth); 3,556,668 (Marsukh); 3,741,176 (Schmidt); 3,570,460 (Rabus); 3,766,367 (Sumiyoshi); 3,752,252 (Sakakibara); 3,485,316 (Slavin); 3,447,624 (Balan); 3,340,950 (Hopengarten); 3,332,406 (Perry); 3,249,175 (Baxter); 3,195,672 (Brennan); 3,087,340 (McMurray); 3,070,185 (Fales); 3,438,361 (Wagner); 3,442,277 (Barnes); 3,370,218 (Merz); 3,251,373 (Drake); 3,614,946 (Staudt); 3,898,962 (Honig); 3,630,177 (Engel); 3,659,571 (Lang); 3,112,406 (Avery).